Constant Craving
by Susi Q
Summary: A first person narration of a classic Greek mythological character... Try and guess which one!


**A really short first person narration of a Greek myth that I did for a school project, so please review! Try and guess which mythological creature is in it!**

**~~May all your raindrops be lemon drops and gumdrops~~                                                                                     **

**Luv Susi**

****

**Constant Craving________________________________________________________**

**By SH © 2002**

****

I had been forced to spend my life as a spinster, slowly rotting into an old maid with no love possible… That was my fate. A fate bestowed on me when I was born and the fate that I would have to burden throughout the rest of my life. 

I had lived all my life with my sisters on this island, cut off from the rest of the world. News traveled to us from the Nereids, one of the few creatures to ever talk with us. Needless to say, I was lonely. I seemed to have this constant craving for something more from my life, for something or someone else…

            I'm not saying that life with my sisters was necessarily bad; they had always been so kind to me. But I'm a dreamer, my head off in the clouds somewhere and full of fantastical ideas. Dreaming of far off riches, mystery, excitement, adventure and love… Love above all things. I've heard those stories of damsels in distress, of heroes and champions, just waiting to rescue a fair maiden… I know they're just waiting to rescue someone like me. 

            My sisters used to fantasize about their perfect man. He was tall, dark and handsome, with a perfect personality to match. He would always be kind and courteous, romantic and charming, but never conceited or proud. He would do everything and anything for them and adore them to death… My perfect man always had lower standards… He just had to be a man.

            Many men had come before, come to seek out our beauty and grace. Yet none of them had succeeded. Just once, I'd want someone to finally rescue me, to get me out of this place. Someone to worship me, someone to love me… Someone…

            One day, a new rumor reached the ears of my sisters and I. The Nereids had told us stories about a man, a king to be exact, who was to set sail by our humble abode. He was heroic and strong, braving many dangers to come this way. I was euphoric. Maybe this could be it; maybe this could be the one. 

            I spent hours preparing for him. Dressing up in my finest clothes, practicing my scales, and combing my long hair until it felt like silk… I wanted to be perfect for him. My sisters and I patiently waited until his ship came into view and then began to sing…

_Sailors, lost ere looking for love,_

_            Taste our hope ere pray above,_

_            Come hither now and hear our song, _

_            Live with us where you belong,_

_            Come hither sailors, true and best,_

_            To be with sirens, to be blessed.         _

            I caught a glimpse of him as we finished our song. He was there chained to the mast of the ship, desperately trying to get to us. He wanted to be with us, and oh how I wanted to be with him. But his stupid sailors wouldn't listen to his cries or to our pleading song.

            With a certain grace, the ship passed safely by our shores and continued on its way, never to be seen again. Small tears pricked my eyes, causing my vision to blur as I turned away from the receding ship. 

_Why? I angrily asked the gods, __Was it too much to ask for someone to love me? _

No answer was returned. Desperate and tired, I slowly walked to the edge of the cliff staring out over the dark choppy sea. Looking over the edge of the cliff, I saw all the broken masts and carcasses that littered the rocky coast. I prayed for all those men and their lost lives.  Closing my eyes and taking a deep shaky breath, I decided to end my cursed fate. A life without love is no life at all. Stepping off the cliff, I went to join my men, my innocent loves. 


End file.
